


Making Love Out Of Nothing At All

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 泥塑/生殖器只有批/大量暴力/流血/怀孕/荡妇羞辱/卖淫
Relationships: 阮经天/王劲松, 黄志忠/王劲松
Kudos: 2





	Making Love Out Of Nothing At All

阿松第一次见到和尚的时候，他正下楼丢垃圾，就听见声闷棍的巨响，然后是一串混乱脚步声轰鸣而去。圆脑袋的年轻人倒在他家后门，阿松扔了垃圾，走过去轻轻朝他肚皮上踹了两脚，人跟死鱼翻过肚皮一样朝着他半死不活地喘气，阿松估摸了一下自己一个人多半是没法把他搞进家门，打120也是要不得的，世间畅行的普通人伦在这条弄堂里行不通。

底楼刺青店的老板被喊出来帮忙，和学徒两个人总算是把和尚抬进了阿松家里。把人翻过来的时候老板才看见和尚背上有一道挺深的伤口，巴掌长，一直流血，阿松瞧了一眼撇撇嘴，轻描淡写说了句，没事，看着不深，不用去缝了，一会我给他洗洗包扎一下就行。刺青店老板不太放心，反复嘱托了两句，这人看着不像善类，要是有事直接敲暖气管，他们下面听见了就上来。阿松摆摆手，人都倒家门口了，真放任不管死那了多难办。

老板指了指他的脸，阿松看了眼床头摆着的穿衣镜，才发现这小年轻流了不少血，沾到了他的颧骨上，低头一看，身上也沾了不少。阿松嘀咕了一句脏话，又要搞卫生。

和尚醒过来的时候半身被缠得跟马上要送入土一样，动哪哪就疼，他躺在一张行军床上，看见的第一个物体是天花板上坠着的星星月亮灯，像婴儿房里的装饰品，发光的作用不强，却散发出一种诡异的幼稚暧昧氛围，一个瘦得皮包骨的中年人正趴在地上擦地板，和尚从喉咙里发出一些意味不明的噪音，提醒这个屋子里另外一个活人，然而当中年人跪趴着抬起头，和尚却不敢置信。

他滚下床，整条腿砸在地板上，抓住中年人的手，那块沾着血的湿淋淋的抹布停在半空里，跪趴着的人愣了愣，有些局促地说了些废话，你醒了，要不要喝水？感觉怎么样？

经常买六合彩的人会笃信于某种命运，只要尝试的次数越多，中奖的概率就越大。但是这是一个轻而易举就能看穿的骗局，在现实世界里，最想得到的东西唯一的职能就是被失去。

和尚在清竹国立高中读书的时候，曾经迷恋过班上的语文老师。对方长得不属于迷人的那款，甚至没有超脱于世的气质，也算不上典型的文青，只是顺眼的长相，白净，戴一副黑框眼镜，留黑色长直发，穿白衬衫，有时会穿超过膝盖的长裙，但大多数时间仍然规规矩矩穿着制服裤，他把自己包在一种脆弱的性绝缘体里，严严实实，和尚看着他的嘴念离骚，脑子里想的是他在升旗仪式喊他到办公室，要给自己口交。那样鲜红犹如毒汁的嘴唇。

美容院的儿子说和尚这是思春期饥不择食，被迎面揍了一拳，两条鼻血挂了半天。这位老师还甚为关切，搞得和尚更加火大。坐在班级倒数三排的学生属于所有老师平时上课都会忽视的的对象，但是这位老师却在某一天放学前，拦住了和尚，所有人都在走廊里看热闹，他的死党，他高傲的同学，视他如草芥的另一阶级者已经准备好了伪善的笑脸，老师抬抬眼镜，拉住了他的手臂，天佑同学，你的作文写得非常好，你在汉语方面是很有天赋的……和尚注视着他，三秒，人生里最漫长的三秒，他死死盯着老师的瞳仁，眼球里比纯粹的黑更为深邃的地带，然后他看见老师的瞳孔骤然收缩，他恐惧了，退缩了，和尚洋洋得意地甩开老师的手，那又怎样？差生也不是无药可救？你是不是以为你是救世主啊老师。

哄笑声像一圈暧昧的光圈包裹他吞噬他，自他最轻蔑的对象而来。然后他餮足地享受着这种满足，和尚已经发育完全，度过漫长的变声期，睡梦里的生长痛在他的腿上留下了几道现实世界的裂痕，他就此懂得了一些无师自通的社会法则，恃强凌弱只会发生在不顺从规则的人身上，只有不顺从规则的天真的那一类傻逼，会变成弱者。老师比他矮一截，仰着头看他，眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇动了动，是吗，但我知道你确实不是无药可救的。和尚烦了推了老师一把，中年人往后踉跄了一步，围观的人群里有人吹了声不怀好意的口哨，蚊子过来拉他，眼神暧昧。和尚在一种令他摸不着头脑的心照不宣里愤然离开。

然后他就再也没有见过老师，下一次听见老师的名字，是教官在一个月后的升旗仪式上朗读一份通报批评，那个人的名字和“败坏良好校风”“罔顾人伦”捆绑在一起，和尚想起秋天的时候母亲买大闸蟹，拿绳子五花大绑，那些没有声音腺体的动物，就在沉默里变得血红。蚊子偷偷转头和他说，听说是跟学生援交，败露了，所以上次和你说了不要和他搭上关系。和尚挺直腰板，目不斜视，放你娘的屁。

在不值得一提的学生时代，和尚与这位没有师德的老师所有的交集就此宣告终结。

那些无意中摧毁了他人一部分人生的人，也是不折不扣的恶人，和尚始终坚信着。不应该得到赦免。和尚的眼眶仍然因为失血过多有些眩晕，阿松扶着他，让他去自己的床上，又躺下了。阿松用一对绣着鸳鸯的绢布枕头，和尚的头陷进棉花里，还能闻见一股香味，发廊店里最便宜的人工香精味，蚊子身上有的时候也有这种味道，被他们嘲笑过，在小河潭边上，蚊子把上衣脱了丢进水沟里，再也没拿出来过。和尚抓着阿松的手，把他的骨头埋在掌心里，老师，你应该不记得我了。

老师，王老师。在你讲述山川壮丽，物产丰隆，炎黄世胄，东亚称雄，这些时刻我隔着裤子撸管，学会的第一种伪装是在书桌底下摊开一本黄色杂志，然后看着你的眼睛，疲惫的下垂的漆黑的双眼，射精。我把讲台想象成你的内裤，狭窄的肉色天堂。

阿松迅速地把手抽出来，没有反应，像一滩已经死去的雨后积水，他问和尚，有没有觉得冷，要不要盖被子，和尚摇了摇头，阿松拿起床头的水杯，问他要不要喝水，和尚又摇了摇头，阿松仰头咕嘟咕嘟把杯子里的水都喝干净了，和尚望着他的喉结上下滚动，被子的沿口留下一道粉红的唇印。阿松躺到他的身边，与他同床共枕，撑着脑袋笑了一声，怪不得看你眼熟，你是几几届的？

和尚没有回答他的问题，反而转过身去注视着他，他们实在是离得太近了，和尚轻轻笑了一声，在我毕业以后我们也是见过的，在忠哥那里。中年人把手支下巴上撑起身体俯视他，你怎么认识阿忠的？阿松眯起眼睛的时候，鼻梁皱在一起，像一只幽深的垂着胡须的老猫。和尚大大方方承认了，我在给忠哥办事。

每每志忠来找阿松的时候，身边只跟着两个手下，一个叫马猴，人精瘦，皮肤颜色很深，从缅甸偷渡过来的黑户，不怎么会说中文，一个叫路虎，本地人，特点是脸上打孔，脖子上的纹身蔓延到后脑勺，是志忠的一个远房亲戚，除了他俩阿松认识，其他人他都没什么印象。和尚剃个圆寸，身形高大，一对浓眉细眼算得上英挺，在阿忠手下那一群歪瓜裂枣里应该十分扎眼，但是阿松就是没有印象。

你骗我。我根本没见过你。阿松笑了笑，他在嘴唇上抹了些透亮的唇蜜，身上的丝绸裙子随着呼吸。褶皱之处一起一伏，懒散地趴在枕头上，整个人散发着光明的热气，和尚偏过头又问了一句，你现在是不是鸡？阿松换了个更舒服的姿势趴在他身边，最近不接客。和尚固执地抓着他的手，把阿松弄得有点吃痛地嘶了一声，和尚又问了一遍，之前是怎么算钱的？阿松的身体已经软绵绵地垮下来，他离和尚更近了，脑袋贴在和尚的肩膀上，一次五百，包夜一千五，和尚甩开他的手，慢吞吞下床穿好鞋。阿松躺在床上看着他走到门口，没有说一句挽留的话。

他也没有想到一个月后和尚还会回来。这一个月阿松吃了不少苦头。五月入了霉，梅雨撞上台风，等同于阴曹地府的黑白无常上来勾魂索命，阿松身上没劲，下雨天也懒得出门，三月份的时候他和楼下老板一块买了点小股票，不干活卡里的钱也每天涨，夜里都不怎么到街上去了，每天就是在家呆着，去隔壁一条街的影像店租了一摞碟，一架投影仪，投在墙壁上看。

和尚来的那天，是一个雷雨夜，阿松在看斯科塞斯的出租车司机，莫西干头拿着枪冲上楼道要去杀人的时候，他的门铃响了，阿松整个人裹在毯子里抖了两抖，被吓在了原地，然后他听见门外和尚喊了一声，老师，是我。一道春雷从天而降。

阿松赤着脚去开门，楼道里没有灯，门打开就像给黑暗打开一道通往天堂的，光明的路。和尚站在门口把他搂在怀里亲吻，外面雨很大，年轻男人从头到脚都湿透了，皮肤上的水通过胡乱粗鲁的抚摸传染到阿松身上，真丝睡裙像被胶水黏在他的身上，包裹着那具干瘪枯瘦的身体。和尚的手顺着他的腰往上摸，逗留在他圆圆扁扁的乳房上，失去了年轻时候丰盈的汁水，只是翘起来的两片软肉贴在肋骨上方，阿松的嘴里时不时泄漏出两句关不住的呻吟，他下意识地顺应着和尚的痛吻与爱抚，咬了咬男人的耳垂，别在这做，要做去床上。

然后他就被一把扛在肩膀上，往房间里走，和尚的肩膀顶在阿松胃上面，他又想吐了，今天早上他吐了三次，什么都没吃，中午马猴过来送蔬菜碎肉粥，他被盯着勉强喝了一碗，那些稀薄的营养物在胃袋里不断翻腾。然后他被甩进床垫里，和尚脱衣服的间隙里，他往床沿爬，抓着床垫的边缘，一阵阵泛呕，然后被抓着脚踝扯回床垫的中心。

年轻人匍匐在他的身体上，饥饿地吮吸他的脖颈和前胸，他用尽了笨拙的慈爱，摸了摸和尚毛茸茸的圆脑袋。从嘴巴里吐出含糊不清的句子，他问和尚钱，带钱了吗。和尚扒了自己的裤子，急忙去扯阿松身上的睡裙，阿松握住他的鸡巴，掂了掂下面囊袋的分量，嗤笑了一声，还不小，和尚打开了他的手，面色沉沉，经年前握过粉笔的手，涂上了血红的指甲油，还是洁白如昔，握上他的鸡巴，性事就此昭显出险恶狰狞的本质。怪异的情绪堵在和尚的心头发泄不出来，事情不应该以这样的方式回报他。阿松乖巧地支起身体，张开了腿，伸手在床头的小抽屉里抠抠索索，摸出一个套子丢和尚身上，扬了扬下巴，不要我碰，那你自己戴。

和尚又伏到他的身上和他接吻，那凉津津的唇蜜蹭到他的嘴唇上，唇齿之间弥散出一股廉价的甜味，阿松绞紧了腿，哀哀地望着和尚，眼神却已经失焦，和尚埋在他的阴道里，不知死活地胡捅，泥泞的蚌肉吮吸迎合，湿热的液体一股股从他们交合的地方淌出来，和尚在阿松的大腿掐出了青紫的巴掌印，阿松浑身都出了汗，关节的部位泛起动情的粉，寡廉鲜耻。和尚拔出来射在套里，阿松的腿已经合不拢，手抓着床单缺氧似的大口喘气，下体还在痉挛，不知道是尿还是潮吹的液体流了一滩，把他身体底下的床单洇湿一块。

下了一日的雨，仗势突然变大，天整个暗下来，屋内没有开灯，漆黑一团，和尚听见阿松的喘息声，急促激烈，很快被窗外雨打屋檐的声响盖过，时有车灯滑行晃过，舔舐他赤裸蜷缩的身体，苍白又长有皱纹的皮肤包在骨骼构架的山峦外，没有流畅的线条，只有干瘪的凹陷和骨感嶙峋的凸起，只有肚皮遵循所有的雌性哺乳动物的规律，柔软温暖，隆起一层弧度，生殖用的器官被母性的脂肪装饰包裹。

里面有宝宝。和尚把自己的手覆盖在阿松的肚皮上，听见他这么说，又像被烫到一样手弹开。阿松自己满不在乎地摸了摸，把胳膊上的针眼给和尚看，一直在打针。和尚的眼神里闪过一丝嫌恶，母亲为什么可以是这样一个不知羞耻的符号？然后阿松摊开手掌，快给钱，你今天要住的话就给我一千五。房间里盛满了精液和阿松身上馥郁的栀子花香味，和尚掏出一叠钱甩阿松的床头，按住了他慢慢捡起睡裙想要穿上的手，一口咬在阿松的肩膀上，再来一次。


End file.
